Lust
by kygirl101
Summary: Bathroom sex. A first for every relationship...NOT. Twincest--my first lemony-thingy, so don't be too harsh. HikaKao, M for safty. Enjoy the bathroom.


**Alright, this is MY first smut story. I've roleplayed it, but never on my own. This also was kinda forced. I wanted to do KyouKao, TamaHika, KyouHika, but this is what came from it. I also wasn't in a very 'writer' mood, but I wanted to type and try out my new skills. I also wanted to update and try out having Hikaru and Kaoru being equals in love/lust (if not having Kaoru a little more in control.) I mgiht do more, but probably not....**

LUST

There was something exciting about this place. The chatter and the noise and the hustle and bustle of the ongoing party was clearly heard through the walls and the vibration of the classical music was sending jolts through Kaoru's knees. His hands were gently, but securely placed on the hips in front of his face and his tongue was playing lazy trails over the possibly lowest part of the human anatomy that could still be considered an abdomen. He smirked, blinking loftily out from underneath this eyelashes.

The back of the bathroom stall was cold, chilly when pressed against otherwise flushed skin and it was all Hikaru could do to keep from bucking off of the grainy plastic and towards the warmer and softer material. His breathing was heavy, harsh and shallow, laden heavily with no disclosed love and affection. Platonic or not, it was there and it was hot.

"We shouldn't be doing this," he moaned lightly, his voice fluttering and one hand haphazardly running through his younger brother's bright red hair, momentarily pulling his teasing tongue away from his stomach before the younger pulled against the grip and began trailing light kisses down his hips.

"Do you," kissed on the slightly protruding tip of his hip, "Want to," kissed on the inner alcove of the bone and skin, "Stop?" He stopped kissing, allowing his breath to ghost over the pulsating member that was barely an inch away from his quivering and smirking lips. It wasn't a threat, but it seemed to verge on the same level of tyranny.

"N-no," Hikaru's breath hitched at the warm, flooding sensation and he moaned. "Don't say stuff like that."

"Didn't," he licked the weeping tip of his twins member sultry, almost experimentally like he was thinking about exactly how he was going to handle it this time. "You did."

"Well, we are at a promotional party for our Mother's—Mph." He bucked, doubled over as barely suppressed want and need engulfed him. Apparently, the younger—more vindictive—twin had finally tired of toying with brother in this stall and had graduated from licking to sucking, inching the stiffened member into his mouth like it was the world best, most flavorful and savory popsicle in the world. That suddenly just made eating the frozen delicacy all the more sexual.

The younger Hitachiin swallowed slowly, rolling his eyes upward to gaze at Hikaru. He enjoyed seeing him like this for some reason, out of control and no where near as cool as they both were during the Host Club. If the girls were ever to happen upon them like this—the truer and most definite version of the Brotherly Love Act that was not only overdramatized, but under-sexed—they would have to seriously re-think ever adding cool, and composed to any description of them.

Kaoru's free hand trailed up a torso—one so intensely similar to his own that it was almost like mapping out familiar territory on a carbon copy—probing into his belly button before up further to playfully tweak already excited nipples, rolling them between thumb and pointer finger until the sounds that his oh so dear seme of a brother was making grew loud enough to attract attention from outside the bathroom.

"You're...evil," Hikaru panted, running his hand again through identical red hair and down to cup his twins face lovingly. It was a well practiced move—one perfected during the hours and hours they spent 'pretending' to be in love.

As if to respond to that accusation, Kaoru employed his tongue, pressing the hot and somewhat salty organ to the roof of his mouth and swallowed, pressing and sucking erotically. Oh, this was fun.

His heart leapt, feeling the excitement that so embodied Hikaru become visibly evident with the length he was ministration upon and the warm fuzzy feeling in the lower part of his gut was purely sibling affection. But the part of his stomach closest to his own groin, already buzzing from excitement and passion, and the part of him closest to his mouth were entirely sure that this was the action of lovers. And it probably was.

But...lovers didn't usually choose the bathroom.

And...Lovers didn't really have the same face, body or reputation. And lovers weren't usually brothers. That was for sure. But that didn't matter—not now, anyway.

Hikaru moaned again, feeling on edge and over sensitive. He was alert, even if the fuzzy mumblings flowing from his mouth may not be the best way to display it. He could feel every minute pore on his twins tongue, every swallowing motion he made amplified tenfold. And what was more, he was almost able to imagine—weather it was because of the innately strong bond between himself and his brother—the feel, taste and heat of his member in his brother's mouth. The thought enough—if that was what it was—was enough to make him swallow.

And then proceed to be amazed by his twin's lack of gag reflexes. _If he can do that, can I do that too?_ He wondered, feeling the weeping, sensitive head of his length scrap against the back of Kaoru's throat.

"Oh...god..." he panted again, feeling the need to moan, plea and cry out in pleasure filling him like ice as it melted. His composure was slipping—more so. This edge, this high, this sexual activity was overwhelming.

Looking down, Kaoru's head was bobbing—almost violently, and each time his lips brushed the almost base of his twin's erection, the feeling increased. It would be a lot more embarrassing to loose it like this is he didn't know that his little brother—aren't that supposed to be the innocent ones?—liked it this way.

"Oh...Oh, god...I love you, Kaoru."

The warm mouth paused and two pairs of amber eyes connected in a mutual message of adoration and belief. 'I know.'

"Oh...god...Oh—motherfucker....I...I-I—"

Perhaps...if they had been paying attention to the other sounds in the bathroom, they would have registered the squeaking of expensive shoes on the tiled floor, the sound of breathing, or the click of the bathroom stall door before they heard the small intake of breath.

"Oh...Well..." Light reflected off the spectacled eyes of a certain brunette second year at Ouran academy as his face tightened suspiciously. His grey eyes flicked from the red head against the stall wall—face flushed and eyes frantic—to the one kneeling on the floor, eyes bright, face just as red and mouth full of—" This would be why no one was coming in here..."

"What's that mean, Mommy?!" came an obnoxious voice from somewhere out of sight to the two red heads. "Did you find them?!? Hitachiin-sama wants Hikaru and Kaoru to show off their outfits!! Does that mean they're going to the—"

"No, Tamaki," the Shadow King glossed over, adjusting his glasses and looking away from the two in the erotic position. "Maybe we should try the other bathroom."

There was pouting, and Kyouya took great care to close the door to the twin's stall as he left, hissing a little at the general though and blocking any means Tamaki tried to see what his best friend was 'hiding unfairly and unnecessarily' from him.

Kaoru pulled back as they heard the main door tot he bathroom swing open and shut, his hand taking the place of his mouth on Hikaru's heated member as he looked skeptically at the stall door. He was, other than the confused and somewhat interrogating and contorted expression, unperturbed, and the only thing that came to mind was, "Why do those things lock from the outside?"

Hikaru bucked into his twin's hand, jerking into the warm, smooth palm and gasping breathily. He moaned, feeling the light headed, fuzzy feeling that also could double as the sharp and white hot jabs of climaxing relief spread, like a head rush, through his whole body. Eyes fuzzed, and he coughed lightly. Kaoru continued to stroke the softening member of his twins, oblivious to the sticky, hot and liquid semen coating his hand like frosting.

He stopped when Hikaru's hand stayed his wrist and moved the fingers to his mouth, licking them clean one by one and still watching the door. Hikaru sighed, contently, his lust momentarily satisfied. That was, until he looked down.

"I don't understand how Mother expects us to show off our cloths...like this..."

Kaoru looked back, standing up and reaching out his other hand to help his twin buckle his stained pants, brushing absently at the white blotches that adorned the black pants every so contritely. "I think she'd notice."

Licking his fingers, Hikaru tried to rub the white off again, swearing as his brow furrowed in concentration. "Maybe the other people would think that it's a fashion thing. White on black."

"Hmm..." Kaoru finished pulling the buckle tightly against his twin's body, the fifth hole, as was the same for them both before lightly kissing his brother on the lips and slipping him a taste of his own, salty seed. "I guess that's the price we pay for our monetarily lapse out of control and into lust."

Hikaru kissed back for a slightly second before he looked his brother up and down. "Hey Kaoru, give me your pants."

"No fucking way."

**Ahem. Anyway, don't be too harsh. Feel free to write a review, but I don't mind if it's not positive, as long as it's a constructive review. It's smut. it's yaoi. It's twincest. Live with it, darlings.**


End file.
